


The Doctor Meets a Fantastic Beast

by Kass



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: The Doctor and his companions meet Newt Scamander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Deep thanks to Sanj for giving this a read!

The Doctor shone his sonic in one direction, then in another. "This way," he said, definitively, and ran.

Amy and Rory followed, finding their footing on the slick cobblestones. This was a part of London Amy had never seen before. Not to mention, she wasn't certain _when_ they were; early 1930s, if she had her guess, but there was something about the architecture here that was slightly...odd. They went down the block, into an alley, and around a corner. And then she and Rory nearly ran into the Doctor, because he had stopped short.

The reason for his stopping was obvious: the man with the small blue dragon. The man was even now moving to get between them and the dragon, and his stance was protective. Was he protecting them from it, or the other way around?

"Dragons in London; now I've seen it all," Rory muttered to Amy under his breath.

"What's really uncanny is that they match," Amy murmured back. Both men were wearing vests and bowties, and coats that tapered at the waist and then flared out slightly -- though the stranger's coat was dark green -- and their hair was tousled and floppy in the exact same way. They were just dissimilar enough that it was obvious this wasn't an actual doppelgänger. (The stranger's face was spattered with freckles, for one thing.) But the two men were _almost_ mirror images of each other. 

"You're not wizards," the man said, slowly.

"What gave it away, the lack of fancy headgear? I've got a fez somewhere if that would help," the Doctor said merrily.

"It wouldn't," Amy muttered.

"How did you even get in here? Muggles aren't meant to be able to find this neighbourhood." The man sighed and reached into his pocket. The Doctor tensed and mirrored the action, but instead of a sonic, the man with the dragon whipped out a wooden wand.

"Obliviate," he said, pointing it at the Doctor. Nothing happened. "Curious," he muttered, staring at the wand, then shook his head briskly. "All right, who are you?"

The Doctor proffered his psychic paper. The man took it and a crease furrowed his forehead. "It's blank," he said.

"That is curious indeed," the Doctor agreed. "Your wand doesn't work on Time Lords, and my psychic paper doesn't work on... wizards?"

The blue dragon chose that moment to let out a squawk.

"What is it, dear heart," the wizard said, turning toward the dragon. It headbutted his hand like a large scaly cat, and then sidestepped neatly around him to approach the Doctor. "Wait," the man said, "we don't know if he's --"

But the dragon had leapt into the Doctor's arms. It -- she? -- was rumbling in a way Amy couldn't help but interpret as contented.

"Aren't you beautiful," the Doctor said gently, the blithe brashness in his tone replaced now with tenderness. "I've seen creatures like you on the Evergreen Moons, yes, yes I have, but you're far lovelier."

The wizard's shoulders dropped as the tension drained out of his body, and he put his wand back. "If Penny trusts you, then so do I," he said decisively. He reached out a hand to Amy and Rory. "Newt Scamander, Magizoologist."

"Amy Pond," Amy shook his hand, "and this is my husband Rory Williams."

"We're with the Doctor," Rory added.

The Doctor was paying all of them no mind whatsoever, gazing into the dragonet's eyes and making small nonsense sounds. The dragonet was rumbling back at him. 

Amy seized on an impulse and ran with it. "Would you like to come back to the TARDIS for tea?" 

"I don't know where that is, and if it's in Muggle London, I can't take Penny there."

"It's our ship, and she's parked not far from here," Rory said.

"She's not a ship," the Doctor objected, though he still wasn't looking at them. He only had eyes for the dragon.

"Close enough," Rory said.

"That does sound delightful," Newt said, "but hang on." He opened his pocket watch and his face fell. "I can't possibly, I'm meant to be back at the Ministry in five minutes."

"Oh, that's no problem," Rory said. "The TARDIS travels through time. Come have a bite with us and then we'll drop you off whenever you need to be there."

Newt's face was positively aglow. "Travels through time? Now that sounds interesting. I'm in."

"The TARDIS is going to quite like Penelope," the Doctor said. "But I'm not sure I can carry her all the way there."

Newt chirruped to her softly and she squawked back at him, then unfolded her wings and leapt down to the pavement.

"Lead on," Newt said.

"Just so you know," the Doctor said to Newt with the air of a man sharing a precous secret, "the TARDIS is bigger on the inside."

"All right," Newt said, affably, not sounding surprised.

Amy linked arms with Rory and as they walked behind the two men and the dragonet, Amy couldn't help grinning.

"What," Rory said softly.

"He's got a new friend."

"I think he's got two." Rory gestured with his head toward the dragon.

"Where do you think he'll want to take them?"

"The Leaf Nebula?" Rory guessed. "Or the Evergreen Moons, wherever they are?"

"Off we go," Amy said, her heart expanding as though it could fill the entire TARDIS with joy.


End file.
